Once upon a time
by rosesoffantasy
Summary: Rosella and Bastian lost their parents years ago, convinced that they are still alive with their love for stories. Once day they stumble into a secret kept for years and find themselves in the "House of Mouse"! Their one objective.. can they find a way home with the help of mickey and the gang? Or will a sudden force of evil say anything about it?
1. Chapter 1

"Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl-" I began

"Mom and dad?" the little boy perked up, jumping on the bed

I laughed at his innocence "Yes!" I hushed him under the covers, using the flashlight as the only source of light "Now the boy and girl.." I quoted with my fingers "Mom and dad." I winked "Were the greatest explorers of the land, going from place to place finding treasures of all kinds! But the boy and the girl's love for each other was forbidden.. She couldn't love him because he was one of the richest-"

He finished "Richest men in the world! And the girl-"

"Do you want to finish this story?" I crossed my arms

"No please keep going!" he pleaded as he yanked on the sleeve of my PJs. I sighed "The girl was poor, not a single scent to her name. They longed for each other more than the ocean loves the shore! They eloped in secret, away from all those who had doubted them and then.. a baby was born, and she was given the name-"

"Rosella!" the boy smiled as he hugged me, and I held him close "Then after years and years.. eight to be exact, exploring the world, they wanted another child; a boy to be exact, and named him.." I waited as he yawned and smiled back up at me "Bastian!" he yawned once more as I finished the story "But one day they had a very special mission.. not knowing what to do, they left the children with an estranged, rude, cruel, absolutely terrible aunt.." I rolled my eyes "So months and months passed, and our heroes have yet to return to their children.." I turned off the flashlight "The end.."

Suddenly I heard the ruffling of covers as Bastian climbed on top of me "That can't be the end!" I opened my eyes and looked at him, His icy blue eyes shined bright and his orange hair blew in his face. I sat up and said one last thing, my eyes were growing heavy. I picked him up and rested him on the bed next to me "The children never gave up hope, because they knew that one day they would return.. maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow! Rosella and Bastian never gave up that their-"

The door of their bedroom burst open "That one day the door will open and their precious mother and father would return, what a load of tripe!" There she was, my dear Aunt Elsa.. if it wasn't for the large pink curlers in her hair, or the amount of makeup she wore, she could hardly hold herself together. Her pink robe trailed behind her as her equally fat tabby cat named Lawrence. "How many times do I have to tell you that your parents are never coming back for you.. no one knows where they are!" she cackled and rested her arm on the banister of the bed "Why would anyone want to come back to you? Why would they of all people decided to come back to poor, dirty, ugly rejects like you?"

I reached a boiling point and muttered underneath my breath "Why don't you look in a mirror." As soon as I finished that thought I was smacked to the ground, my cheek stung as I attempted to get off the floor, Aunt Elsa grabbed me by the collar of my pajamas "You ugly little girl, I should have left you on the streets!" Lawrence the cat hissed at me as Bastian scared him off. Elsa smiled wide as she folded her hands together "Since both of you are up telling stories, you can both start your chores.. and I expect no lip from any of you! Especially you Rosella!" she stomped off and slammed the door of the bedroom.

I got up and stumbled, breathing heavy as I walked to my closet, Bastian held my hand, I looked up at his small smile "Please Rosella, Be strong… I cant do this on my own." For an eleven year old, he really knew what to say. I walked into the walk-in closet, picking out a blue tank top and jeans. I walked to the mirror, looking at my tangled burgundy hair. I combed it out of my face, showing my bright green eyes. Beside my mirror, I saw a picture of my mom and dad. Bastian had resembled mom, from her firey orange hair, and had dad's sparkling blue eyes. I had inherited my mom's green orbs, while the burgundy locks I had from my father. I sighed and kissed the picture, muttering "I love you guys.. come home soon.." I smiled as I heard Aunt Elsa's voice "Rosella.. NOW!" I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs, ready to tackle the day.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rosella wandered through the empty house, dusting and sweeping the floor. The house had belonged to her mother and aunt.. as children. The house was as old as time, the wood creaked and the entire place smelled of old perfume.. much like her aunt. The sun was beginning to peak over the mountains and over the dark gate about a mile away from the property. Aunt Elsa scolded them once that they stepped too close to the gate, it was a private property.. Rosella didn't know what was so private, one day she walked home from school and wandered near the black gate.. looking at nothing but a broken tree with a large trunk. She noticed a lock on the gate with a strange looking symbol, clearly not for a key.."

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and opened it, a young figure and a large crate covering his face "Hi Rosella."

"Derek, I thought you'd never arrive!" the boy held up a large crate covering his face, the only recognizable part was his delivery uniform and sneakers. He struggled with the crate "Aw common Ro, you know I wouldn't miss your house for deliveries." He walked into the kitchen and plopped the crate on the ground "What your Aunt does with all this food I'll never know.." finally his face was shown, a young man with black unruly hair, and a piece that always landed between his two blue eyes. He sighed and dusted himself off "It's a wonder that I'm able to carry this all in the truck, and this is a shipment for one month and it lasts a week."

"How much do you have?" Rosella leaned on the counter as Derek huffed "Two more crates.. and a bag of cat food.." she rolled her eyes as Derek nudged her "She can't be all that bad."

"Yeah, because I love getting up at Five o' clock in the morning to polish silver.. who does that anyway.."

Both of them walked to the truck and huffed to lift the crate "So how is Bastian?"

Rosella answered as the crate was placed on the dolly "Still obsessed with those Disney movies you gave him, we went to the library this weekend and got some of the disney fairy tale books.. he had me read them to him."

"That's great!" Derek said as he rolled the crate "I used to watch them all the time until the VCR broke.. so now they just sit and collect dust." He smiled at her "Don't tell me.. he's watching them now?"

"Last week he watched Aladdin over thirty times, The Great Mouse Detective ten times yesterday then he watched the Black Cauldron once last night and I couldn't get him to sleep.."

Derek smiled "The horned king?"

"Who else?" they both laughed "One sight of him and he couldn't sleep.. I started telling him stories of how our parents met.. he never gets tired of that story he's memorized it by now.."

Derek made it to the back of the house and laid the box down "I remember when we first met, you always told me those stories.. an hour for lunch on that playground was well worth it."

"Made you stick around Derek." She playfully nudged him as Aunt Elsa's shrewd voice filled the air "Rosella! There are dishes in the sink! Get to it!" she pointed to Derek "And you! I better not get any crushed eggs in my delivery! One slip up and I call your boss!" Derek quickly put the boxes down and headed to the truck, Rosella waving from the window. She was suddenly pulled back on the collar by her Aunt, "I have work to be done and you're busy canoodling with some bag boy."

"He's my best friend!" she shouted. Elsa scoffed and walked away from the girl "If I were you, gladly I'm not.. I would have better taste in friends." She stuck her tougne out at her aunt and listened to some banging upstairs. She sighed and headed to the second floor of the house.

* * *

><p>Rosella walked up to the attic and heard the noises of the VCR, she smiled as she walked up the stairs hearing the end of <em>Aladdin <em>on the small twelve inch screen.

She saw the young man held up the sword "_Come out and fight you cowardly snake!"_

Jafar walked through the flames _"A snake am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how-" _

Rosella snuck up behind him and completed the line _"Snake like I can be!" _she smiled as the boy turned around fast. She laughed as she picked him up and tickled him across the stomach, the sound of the T.V still playing. "S-Stop Rose! It's almost the end!"

She stopped and sat by her brother, watching Aladdin attempt to break Jasmine free from her hourglass prison. Jafar grabbed Aladdin in a tight grip, and Rosella looked at the little boy's amazed look. His blue eyes glued to the screen, syncing his mouth with the words "Are you afraid of Jafar?"

"Pffft nah, he doesn't scare me, If I was with Aladdin I would have been next to him fighting that snake!" he sat up and kept his eyes on the screen "He's just a big wuss without his staff!" Rosella laughed "I would bet that you would have defeated Jafar all on your own."

"Really? I mean I don't like snakes, but I would have grabbed his staff secretly and smash it before he had the chance to use it!" he looked at her for a second, just as Jafar was turning into a Genie, Bastian grabbed an old shoe, as if it was the lamp "Phenomenal cosmic power!.." he watched Jafar being sucked into the lamp "Itty bitty living space!" she tussled his hair and left "Don't let Aunt Elsa catch you up here.. she'll take away the T.V faster than you can say Agrabah!" she smiled at her joke and headed down the stairs.

Bastian stopped her "Rosella? Do you really think I would be able to take down someone like Jafar?"

Rosella smiled at her brother "When the opportunity arrives I have no doubt in the world!" she headed down and left the boy to his wild imagination.. she should have figured those stories would have done that, but she didn't mind.

**review and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You really can't hang out tonight?" Derek sighed as him, Bastian and Rosella walked to school.

Rosella rolled her eyes "I know.. Aunt Elsa is having a dinner party tonight and I have to be there to serve drinks and Bastian has math homework I need to help him with."

"Oh yeah.. my parents are going.." he sighed and laughed at Rosella "You never know when to have fun do you." Rosella pushed him playfully as they walked to the school. Bastian turned the corner to go to the middle school, before he was stopped in front of Rosella "Now, if those bullies pick on you again, what did I tell you to do.."

"Ignore them." Bastian said proudly.

"Right." Rosella nodded "Have a good day." She sent him on his way. Derek smiled as Rosella watched him walk into the gate "He's fine Rosella!"

"I have to worry.. ever since he skipped two grades those kids haven't laid back on him.." her lip bunched together "If I was in that school I'd.."

"Easy tiger.. He's gonna be fine.. I know I would with you as my sister." He stumbled his words "I mean not that I want you as my sister, your just really tough.." he stumbled on the dirt road "Not that you look tough, I'm sure your really soft." He saw her face twist in confusion "Not that soft!" he rose up and dusted himself off, Rosella stopped him "Derek, we're here." They made it to the main hallway of the school and the lockers. Rosella headed to her locker and grumbled to herself as she heard loud noises coming from the end of the hallway "Here comes the jerks.. I mean- Jocks.." she playfully winked at Derek who laughed in return.

The jocks of course had a very rotten reputation of being the most popular, mesmerizingly stupid, most handsome boys on campus. Not only was the Martin Lake High most known for their football team, but most known for their jocks reputation. One of them, a tall brunette with dark brown eyes named Daniel, was the least stupid out of all of them. He was an egocentric jerk, but somehow every woman wanted to be with him, and every man wanted to be him… everyone except Derek and Rosella. Daniel made his way across the hallway and stopped in front of Rosella's locker "Hey princess, what are you up to this weekend?"

"Nothing with you Daniel." She simply said as he leaned closer "Well lucky for you I don't have a date to the dance, do you know who will be going with me?"

"Your mom?" Derek answered back, earning a smile from Rosella, but an annoyed glance from the crowned prince of the jocks. "Rosella I'll pick you up at eight."

"Well sorry to tell you I'm not going.. I have things to do." She slammed her locker shut and attempted to walk away, the boys started to murmur amounst themselves when Daniel grabbed her arm "You don't understand, I talked to your lovely aunt about going and she said it was okay."

Rosella started "She doesn't tell me how to live my life. Now let me go."

He gripped tighter and pulled her close to him "Rosella you don't understand, I said-"

Derek intervened "She said. Let. Her. Go."

"Cool it Mooney.. I'm trying to get a date."

"It looks like you're hurting her, now let her go." The bell rang, dismissing the fight, Daniel let go of the girl and marched up to the boy "You better watch your back Mooney.. you'll regret the day you messed with someone like me. Me and my boys can really mess you up." he cracked his knuckles and walked with the boys the opposite way. Derek turned to Rosella who was rubbing her arm "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, he just gripped to tight.. really Derek, you shouldn't mess with him."

He waved his hands in the air "Oooo I'm so scared.. did it ever occur to you he's just a big jerk?" he grabbed his books and shut his locker "Brains always beats brawn Ro.. let's be honest."

* * *

><p>By the time school was over, Rosella and Derek walked down the dirt path to the middle school down the road. She saw Bastian trudge to her and bury his head into her as they met "Bastian? Bastian?" she picked up his head and saw a black eye on the left side of his face "Bastian? What happened?"<p>

The little boy quivered and answered his sister "I did what you said.. and Bailey kept bugging me.. he pushed me and said 'Disney movies are for babies' so I tackled him and he punched me.." he sniffled "I just want to go home and watch _Hercules_ again.." Derek patted him on the shoulder "I thought that was very brave of you Bastian."

Rosella looked at him in annoyance and whispered "What about brain and brawn?"

He ignored her "Bastian I'm nineteen years old.. do you think I'm a baby?"

"No! you're the coolest guy I know!"

"Yeah! And I love Disney!" he patted the boy on the back "Now never forget who you really are Bastian, and you'll be just fine." He smiled as the boy ran ahead to their home. Rosella followed him up the fence to their house, waving goodbye to Derek, who lived next door.

They began their cleaning, Bastian would do the dusting as Rosella would vacumme. Rosella took out the vacumme out of the closet, as the other stuff toppled over. "Bastian! I told you to push the cleaning supplies to the back of the closet!" she sighed and started to clean the bottles and rags, she noticed a rag in the back of the closet was stuck to something as Bastian headed down the stairs. "Bastian help me pull this!" he grabbed onto her waist as they pulled. The rag broke free and suddenly the floor busted open, like a locked door. It was a small opening, big enough for two people to walk through, Bastian started to walk down the stairs as Rosella stopped him "Bastian!"

"Ro, come on.. this is the most fun we've had in this house!" with a huff, they headed down the steps into a large room, covered with books and boxes, an old piano and other knick knacks. Bastian explored around while Rosella gently looked through a pile of pictures, noticing some of mom and dad "Bastian look!" she turned and noticed that Bastian had found an explores hat he adorned on his head, he buried through things until he found a small, tatterd brown paper bag. He handed it to Rosella "It says it's for Anna.. that's mom's name." she opened the paper and quirked an eyebrow, it was a gold charm shaped like a flower, the petals were crystal emerald gems, while the center was a small ruby. The gold chain glimmered in her eyes as she heard Aunt Elsa's car pull up.

"We'd better go…" she consciously pulled the necklace over her neck and tucked it into her grey sweatshirt. They quickly hurried up the steps, ready to prepare for tonight's party.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked herself in the mirror and sighed. I hated my workers uniform, a knee length navy blue dress, with a white apron. It smelled of musk and mildew, making my nose cringe, and every time it was washed it had the same smell. Aunt Elsa insisted on having me wear that uniform since I came here… god I wish mom and dad were here.. wherever they are. I looked around in her room, to make sure that Elsa or that fat cat Lawrence weren't looking. I carefully took out the necklace, noticing the shimmering stones in my hand. My fingers glazed over the emerald stones shining in my eyes. I've never seen anything so wonderful in my life, I don't even remember mom wearing it.. or do I?

There was the sound of a knock at the door as Bastian walked through the door in his servant's uniform, a matching navy blue tux "The guests are here." He sneezed as I dusted off the lapel of his suit "This sucks." The boy muttered. "It's almost over." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

The party included the most boring adults in the world, talking taxes or politics.. business I clearly had no interest in. I yawned as I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned around and saw Derek's parents behind me "Oh hey Mr. and Mrs. Mooney!" I smiled as they gave me a small hug. Derek was the mirror image of his father, while him and his mom shared the same color eyes.

Mrs. Mooney smiled gently "How is it Rosella?" she noticed my look of annoyance as she laughed gently "Well.. it's not that bad." She patted me on the shoulder and handed me a piece of paper "Derek wanted me to give this to Bastian, but I can't seem to find him anywhere." She noticed my hands were full of wieners on a toothpick as she slipped it in the pocket of my apron. I smiled as big as I could, Mr. Mooney patted me on the back "It's almost over Rosie, you'll see." I sighed and was about to say another word when I heard Aunt Elsa's shrewd voice "Rosella! Clean up!"

I bit my lip and smiled at the couple "Good to see you guys!" they attempted to hug me, but noticed the food and simply patted me on the shoulder. I walked over to the mess of juice on the floor as I noticed Bastian hiding under the table, eating cupcakes I made earlier today "Bastian! You're covered in frosting!" he had no time to answer as I slipped my hand into the pocket of my apron and handed him the paper "Derek had this for you.." he slipped open the paper and smiled wide as I attempted to rub the frosting off his mouth "Ro, look! It's Hercules!" I looked at the paper and saw an exact replica of Hercules, holding his sword and shield. I smiled as I noticed the completely flawless drawing, not a dout in my mind that it would have been traced, Derek has been making these since we were in grade school. I finished half the mess on the floor and whispered to Bastian "You can stay under here, just don't make a mess." He smiled and reached for another cupcake.

I cleaned up the leftover juice on the floor as I saw two largely familiar feet at my side "Sorry for the mess." I looked up and met Daniel's brown eyes. I rolled my eyes as he lent me a hand, which I ignored. He wore a nice suit and his hair was slicked back, he winked at me and I started to walk away as he pleaded with me "Aww Come on Rosella! You're not still mad about this afternoon are you?" I scoffed as he walked towards me "If that dork-wad didn't get in the way, I probably wouldn't have such a bad temper."

I turned back around "That dork-wad is my best friend. If you left me alone I probably wouldn't have denied your date to the dance." His eyes went wide as he stepped closer to me, making me uncomfortable, suddenly Bastian walked between us and stompped his foot down "Leave my sister alone." Daniel laughed at him and pushed him away "Ooh I'm so scared." Bastian tried pushing him back, but it didn't work "I said leave her alone."

Daniel noticed the piece of paper and grabbed it from the little boys hands "What is this?"

"Give it back!" he pleaded

Daniel laughed and noticed the signature at the bottom of the paper _From Derek_, in a fit of rage he ripped it in half and scattered it on the floor "Grow up kid." Bastian turned red and jumped on Daniel, starting to hit him. I stood frozen, not knowing what to do. Daniel threw him off on the table of deserts, sending the pies and cakes flying in the air. Like in slow motion, the pie flew right into Aunt Elsa's face. The small cakes fell on the mayor and his wife, and many other elected officials in the room. Elsa turned red and immediately calmed down "Party is over everyone! So sorry!"

Not wanting to take part in her rage, the guests immediately left.. me and Bastian were in for it.

* * *

><p>"YOU LITTLE BRATS! I WORK TOO LONG AND TOO HARD TO HAVE THIS HAPPEN!" She was turning red, the small cherries of the pie dripping down her face, the cat eating the leftovers on the floor. It would be a funny sight, if she wasn't screaming "AFTER ALL I DO! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE! I WAS ABOUT TO DO LAND A DEAL WITH THE MAYOR!"<p>

I looked over at Bastian, holding the shreds of what was his drawing of Hercules. I looked over at my Aunt and sighed "It wasn't our fault, Daniel-"

"The mayors son! I had hoped you would be obedient to say 'yes' to be his date this weekend! But you had to be little miss noble and protect that nobody!"

"His name is Derek!"

"I don't care!" she began to pace "You ruined everything!"

"You don't tell me how to live my life and who to like!" I stood up, Elsa towering over me. She smacked me across the face, landing hard on the ground. Somehow the necklace slipped out of my dress, alerting Aunt Elsa's attention. Her eyes went wide as she grabbed my arm tightly "Where did you get that necklace!"

I shouted "You're hurting me!"

"Give me that necklace you little reject!" her face went red.

"Never!" I pushed her away as I ran out the door, Bastian following close behind.

Aunt Elsa stood in the doorway "Get back here you BRATS!"

* * *

><p>We kept running, running along the dirt path until we reached the black gate. We leaned against the gate to catch our breath, the cold air and the cold metal of the night making us shiver. I held Bastian close "I-I'm sorry Bastian.. I didn't mean to." He held me back "It's okay.."<p>

I sat up and looked around, the path was dark and the only light we had was the moon. I looked around and kicked the gate in frustration. The lock jingled and suddenly, a small compartment opened to reveal a entrance for a key. Bastian held it as I started to walk away "It looks like your necklace.."

"It's impossible Bastian.. lets just go home.."

He held on to my sleeve "That isn't home anymore.. lemme see the charm." I scoffed and handed him the necklace, he leaned closer to carefully place the charm in the lock. It slid in, but did nothing. "See?" I said "Nothin… lets go." He sighed and we started to walk away, suddenly the lock fell off the gate. We turned around to see the gate slipping open, past the leaves and dead grass until the creaking stopped. We wearily stepped in, walking into the property.

I held onto Bastian as we neared the tree, it was even larger in size, the black wood crackling with age. Nailed on the tree was a gold plate that me and Bastian read out loud:

_For those who believe,_

_For those who imagine,_

_Lies the place where the dreamers_

_Can make dreams happen._

We read the last line, giving us the chills. I muttered "Creepy.." we noticed a large hole in the ground, dark as the sky. Bastian lifted a rock and threw it down, waiting to hear the small rock hit the ground. He shrugged his shoulders "It's bottomless." I nudged him to leave as we walked towards the gate. Quite suddenly, a large gust of wind came from the hole, wrapping around Bastian and pulling him down into the dark abyss.

"Rosella, Help me!" he attempted to grab onto the root of the tree, breaking apart in his hands.

He was being dragged down into the hold as I suddenly grabbed his arms "I got you Bastian! Don't let go!" he was starting to slip,

"Don't. Let. Go!" I began to pull him as the wind became stronger, dragging me with him! We plummeted down the hole, being swallowed by the darkness.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Honey we have to go now.." the man held the little girl close to him "We need you to be strong for you and your little brother.." the little girl started to cry "Please don't cry darling.." he picked up her chin so that his green eyes met with hers "It's only for a month.. it won't be long." He kissed her on the head as a tall woman with fire red hair held the little girl close to her "Rub those tears away.. its going to be okay.. your aunt Elsa will take care of you, I promise.." the woman rose up and looked at the other woman in the old house "You promise it's okay Elsa?" _

"_Its fine." She said shortly. The lady rolled her eyes at the small children "Just as long as they pick up their mess." The man held a baby boy in his arms, who was clinging to his jacket, Elsa looked at the baby and cringed "I hope he's not too much trouble." _

_The baby gurgled, causing a little drool to go down his cheek "He's only a year old.. he's fine." The father said to her with a scowl as he lovingly kissed the baby's head. The mother handed Elsa a package "I need you to hide this.. just until we get back." Elsa quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in her pink robe "Anna you know I don't deal with things like this.. Especially in this household."_

_Anna sighed and looked at the children once more "I love you sunshine." The little girl held her Mickey Mouse doll close to her as tears began to roll down her face, the man handed Elsa the baby as they walked off the porch, into the truck, which was getting wet by the pouring rain. The truck disappeared along the dirt trail._

_I love you sunshine.. _

_I love you sunshine.. _

…_love you sunshine…_

…_.sunshine…_

* * *

><p>My eyes started to slowly open, images.. almost cartoon like as I slowly got up. My head hurt as I fell over again out of disiness. I took a look around my surroundings, It was the same property, the same tree… but something seemed.. different about it.. like it was a drawing. I looked up at the sky, a dark blue.. nothing like it was at home. I heard a rumbling sound on the wet grass as I looked next to me.. the hole we came through was beginning to evaporate! I stood there frozen, watching our only entrance to our world evaporate before my eyes! The hole dissappeard, I looked around without falling down in a panic. I saw many.. hard to explain… animated characters walking along sidewalks, driving cars.<p>

I walked out on the sidewalk to only bump into a dog? "Hey watch it!"

I stuttered, amazing I was able to talk "I-I'm so sorry!" the man-dog? Walked away from me in a huff. Luckily a nice lady tapped me on the shoulder "Are you alright dear?"

I looked around, memories suddenly rushed back to the main problem at hand. I can't find Bastian! I muttered to myself "Bastian.."

"What?" the lady asked. I didn't know what to do so I ran. I ran into oncoming traffic, but the cars moved almost comically out of my way. "Bastian!" I shouted. I ran down a street of busy people "Bastian!" My burgundy hair flying in my face, I sat down in front of a department store. Curiously I looked in the window at a shocking display.. my once human features.. well.. animated..

I know it seems ridiculous, bear with me.. My eyes were larger and brighter, but not scary.. like a cartoon.. my hair was about an inch longer and an almost dark cherry red.. I no longer looked human but like a cartoon character.. like I was drawn on paper. I stared at myself for a while.. the passersby began to be concerned as I looked around and started to run again.. but what amazed me is how fast I could run.. I didn't know being this animated meant I could run fast. I quickly ran around the entire "city" until I ran out of breath. I looked up at this large building, a white sign that was lit bright in the night sky... this was a much too familiar building.

I read aloud "_The House of Mouse" _could it be? I suddenly felt dizzy again as I fell over… then everything went black.

"_Poor girl..What do ya think Minnie?" _

"_Gwarsh.. did she just faint in front of ya Maxie?" _

"_Yeah.. I saw her stand in front of the club then.. plop." _

"_She looks like that other kid that-" _

"_Shhh Donald!.. she's waking up!" _

My eyes slowly opened again as I took in my new surroundings.. right in front of me.. it was surreal. Minnie Mouse sitting next to me, dabbing a wet cloth on my head. Goofy and Max Goof standing at the foot of the red couch I was on.. staring in concern. Then Donald staring at me with a curious stare.. and.. oh my gosh… Mickey Freaking Mouse in the doorway, with Pluto close behind. The yellow dog ran up and started to lick my face, making me laugh.

I heard Mickey's heartwarming laugh "Pluto! Down boy!" he grabbed the dog and smiled at me "Sorry, he loves new people." He scratched his head "Heard that you fainted in front of our club, are you alright?"

I rubbed my head "I think so.." I attempted to get up as I felt Minnie gently set me back down "Please don't get up. You look pale.." she smiled as she spoke again "You had quite a fall there.. Max here had to carry you inside.." she pointed to Max, who waved nervously.

"Thank you so much.. can you..I.. Um…. Can you tell me where I am?"

Goofy perked up "Why this is the _House of Mouse!_ Ahuyck!" he laughed, and made his son hide his face in his hands.. which made me laugh. I hardly couldn't believe what I was experiencing right now.. I could hardly contain my excitement. I sat up in my seat as Mickey laid out his hand, and shook mine "Mickey Mouse! Nice to meet ya!" this was surreal.. I was in front of my favorite characters that I would watch in the attic with Bastian.. "Wow if Bastian were here…" my eyes went wide "Bastian!" I ran out of my seat "I need to find my brother.. I'm sorry.." I walked outside the dressing room door as Pluto ran and jumped in front of me barking with concern, Mickey grabbed my hand gently "Miss, we really think you should stay here." He patted me on the shoulder as I began one of my panic attacks again "But I need to find my brother.. he-"

Donald grabbed my other hand, less gentle than the mouse next to me "Look toots you just need to calm down." He earned a slap on the shoulder by Minnie, who smiled back at me "Just sit down for a couple minutes miss.. well.." she giggled "Well we don't know your name!" They all stood around me as I shyly answered the cute mouse's question "My name is-"

I heard a shout behind me, I turned around as I made eye contact with Bastian! He had looked animated as well, almost half a head shorter than he usually was, his wild orange hair flying in his face "Rosella!?"

"Bastian!" I ran to him and held him tightly, not wanting to let go. I combed my fingers through his hair as I looked up at his "new" face "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"You know this little guy?" he laughed "We found him about an hour after we found you!" Mickey patted him on the shoulder as I answered "He's my brother, I thought I lost him.." I hugged him again as he picked up the necklace around my neck, he whispered "The stone.. Its not red anymore.." I looked down at my necklace, the once red stone in the middle in fact turned into a sparkling white diamond. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders "That's the least of our worries.."

Minnie grabbed my arm "You both look pale.. we can get Gus to cook you up something." She gently lifted me from Bastian's height, headed to the kitchen. He grabbed onto my hand and squeezed it, I squeezed back, letting him know we are going to get through this crazy dream.. I hope.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

We walked into the large kitchen in awe. I saw pots and pans of all sizes, an oven, and a questionable looking goose sitting, enjoying some freshly made cupcakes with bright colored frosting. Gus simply honked as Minnie entrered the room with me and Bastian at my side. Goofy looked at the goose and laughed "Well Gus, you're supposed to be serving those to the guests! Ahyuck!" he laughed as the Goose continued to eat.

* * *

><p>We both sat down at the table meant to prepare food, and began to eat the incredibly delicious food Gus had prepared. I never imagined the day I would have eaten cartoon food before, but it was the most beautiful thing I've ever tasted… Elsa never cooked anything like this:<em> Pride Land Steak<em>, _Got No Strings Gelato_.. this has to be the best dream I have ever had. We were stuffing the food like maniacs in our small mouths, Bastian had _Chip and Dale Chocolate Cake _all over his face as I attempted to wipe it away with my own napkin, but he used his sleeve.

Minnie sat down at the table with us "So.. I don't mean to pry but where are you from."

Bastian spoke up, his mouth full of food "We fell down-" I nudged him quickly. As if this wasn't surreal enough, if we told them we came from another world through a magic hole in the ground, we'd be put in an insane asylum for sure. I gulped down the last part of my food "We... We're lost." Like this made the situation better.

Minnie fiddled with her gloved fingers, then perked up "Well we can call your parents-" she smiled. I interrupted her "We don't have any parents." I touched the necklace around my neck "I mean we do.. but we have no clue where they are exactly." I smiled nervously as Minnie and Mickey looked at eachother. Mickey spoke up "Do you two have anywhere to stay?"

I stayed silent for a short while "..No.. no we don't.."

"Anyone living in the area?" Minnie questioned.

I looked away in embarrassment "No."

"You mean all you have is the clothes on your back?" he looked at me, as I looked at what I was wearing. My navy blue maid dress was ripped, muddy and dirty from falling on the ground, my dark auburn hair tangled round my shoulders. I looked over at Bastian, who was missing his bow tie, and has been getting food all over the lapels of his jacket.

Minnie whispered something to Mickey, who instantly lit up "Min! that's a great idea!" he jumped and slapped his knee "You can stay with us!" me and Bastian looked at eachother in amazement as we both practically jumped out of our seats "Y-You mean it? I mean really?" I said.

"Of course ya can! You both can stay at Minnie's house!" Minnie nodded cheerfully as Mickey wrapped his arm around her.

In an impulse I quickly hugged both of them, then let go quickly "I don't know what to say! We have no idea how to repay-" my eyes brightened "I can work here! I mean I can work, clean, do anything.. we don't deserve this kind of treatment unless we help in some way.."

Goofy tapped Mickey on the shoulder "Well Mick, we do need another waitress!" he smiled as Mickey jumped up "That's a great idea.. and think nothin of it, you can stay until you get back on your feet!" I didn't know what to do.. I stood frozen until Bastian ran around the entire kitchen "We are staying with Mickey Mouse! How Amazing can life be! This is the best day in my entire LIFE!" he shouted as he jumped on Mickey, strangling him with hugs making him laugh.

Minnie patted my hand "Don't worry sweetie, we will get you some clothes tomorrow, and get your hair done, and-" she giggled "I'm getting ahead of myself!" she squeezed my hand "Trust me that you will really enjoy working here! It's like a big family!" the kitchen doors slammed open. Daisy huffed "Mickey! Pete's here!"

Mickey huffed "Alright.. I'll be right there!"

"No time!" Daisy said. Suddenly the doors swung open and a large fat cat entered the room wearing a white suit. He had a mean glare to him as he marched to Mickey, who attempted to stand as tall as he could "Mouse! Your rent is due!"

Mickey huffed and handed him an envelope "It's right here Pete." He quickly grabbed it, counting the paper in his fat hands. His eyes glazed up as he pointed to me and Bastian "You're attempting to run a business and you're busy feeding the poor?" he chuckled at his own remark as Mickey stood proudly next to us "These two are part of our new staff!"

Pete stayed silent for a moment until he laughed uncontrollably, making me mad. He was as worse in person as he was on television. "You're gonna hire these two runts and expect to make a profit!" he continued to laugh as I stood up "Mickey knows what he's doing!"

His eyes glared down at me "And who's asking you missy?"

"Rosella Genevieve Evans!" I tried to stand up higher, but he towered over me "If Mickey is able to handle your stupidity for over a hundred episo-" I stopped myself "Nights… he can be able to trust his restaurant with people like us!" he contorted his face as he marched to the kitchen doors "You better watch your back toots, it's not easy workin in a place like this." He exited as Daisy patted me on the back "First day on the job and you put him in his place!"

Mickey placed a hand on my shoulder "Ignore him Rosella, he's just a big bully. You're gonna be the greatest waitress here!…" he paused "By the way, how did you even know he's been here every night?"

"Lucky guess!" I quickly said as I smiled innocently.

Minnie laughed "Oh Mickey, she's going to be perfect here!" she grabbed my hand "Well I guess I better get you two settled, let's go to my place!" she grabbed her coat from the back room as I looked over at Bastian. He began to yawn and rub his eyes, I smiled and picked him up, allowing him to rest his head on my shoulder. "How cute." Minnie giggled.

I waved goodbye to the rest of the gang as we followed her outside the club, walking down the street to Minnie's wonderful home... home... sounds good to say.

I have to start to watch what I say.. This is gonna be hard. I huffed and thought to myself about that interaction with Pete "C_lose one…"_

**NOW WE GOT SOME NAMES ROSELLA GENEVIEVE EVANS.. AND BASTIAN (MIDDLE NAME I WILL FIGURE OUT LATER) EVANS. ITS COMING ALONG! STICK AROUND! REVIEW AND FOLLOW! **


	7. Chapter 7

Derek drove the van around the property and gently stopped the car. Around the entire mansion was police cars of all kinds, Police tape, and even a local news van. Derek pulled over and watched as Elsa stood outside the house crying like a maniac.

A woman newscaster held up her mic, as the camera man rolled the tape "At approximately eight thirty last night, Martin Lake student Rosella Genevieve Evans and Bastian Matthew Evans were reported missing by their Aunt Elsa Evans. Police Authorities have found no evidence for trace of where the children have gone.. The search continues all along the area. The children were last seen at a dinner party with their Aunt when the trouble aroused."

Derek peered over at Elsa talking to a news caster "Miss Evans-"

She smiled slightly "Please call me Elsa."

The newscaster quirked an eyebrow "Elsa, do you have any idea what could have caused your niece and nephew to run away?"

She suddenly started to sob "Oh, well my darling Niece." She spat the words like poison, luckily Derek saw right through her "She has had issues with her anger.. how can I put this.. she was... disturbed?" she snapped her fingers "Yes that's it." she pouted "After their parents Died she had extreme issues with grief.. Last night in a rage she screamed at me and grabbed her poor mute brother and ran off.. my poor babies are probably starving, cold, lonely without me."

Derek clenched his fists "That is a lie!" the newscasters faced him "Rosella is not crazy! And Bastian is not mute! A-and their parents aren't dead! They are exploring in-"

Elsa sobbed louder "Oh that poor boy.. he was the only one to really care about her! Pity he's as mad as her!"

"How dare you talk about her when she has no ability to speak for herself!" Shouted Derek. They ignored him as he stomped off, noticing Daniel speaking to the press.

"Mr. Garcia, how are you in relation to Miss Rosella Evans?" said the woman.

Daniel posed for a picture and talked to the press "Oh, she's my girlfriend.." Daniel sighed "We were a perfect couple, going out every Friday after my games, wearing my letterman jacket.." he posed for another picture "It was perfect, the prettiest girl in school with the mayors son.. It was like a Disney movie.." he laughed along with the reporters.

Derek bit his lip and clenched his fists tighter than they have ever been. A rage has been boiling up behind him as he marched up to Daniel and whispered "Daniel, you're lying. Now tell the truth."

"Pfft." He shoved him "You seriously don't get it do you." Derek quirked an eyebrow as he took him to the side. "I took this to my advantage.. with Rose gone it's easy for me to set up 'our' story, so when or if she comes back, everything will fall into place. By next week I'll win the big game against the Townsend Tigers and I'll have a superhot girlfriend on my arm." He shoved Derek again "So do me a favor and get out of my interview."

In a fit of rage, Derek punched Daniel. Daniel touched his lip in shock and noticed blood trickling down his lip. Derek started to run away in fear as Daniel chased him, moving the reporters out of the way "You're a DEAD MAN MOONEY!"

Mooney- er.. Derek.. ran along the dirt path. He dared to look behind him to see Daniel and the other jocks following close behind him. His jet black curls flailing up and down in the wind. In a rush, he noticed the lock on the 'secret' gate. He quirked an eyebrow and suddenly broke through the metal gate as he heard Daniel's voice "He's around here somewhere."

Derek quickly hid behind a broken piece of a brick wall and sighed _If I just stay still.. those idiots won't find me.. you're only in trouble when you get caught _he chuckled. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the collar and exclaimed "I'm in trouble.."

A jock grabbed him and dragged him unwillingly towards the tree with the giant pit. Daniel cricked his neck "I'm really going to enjoy this Mooney." He punched him in the stomach, across the face and on the other side. Derek cringed with each blow progressively getting worse. They let go of the boy as he fell to the floor Daniel took him by the collar and whispered "And this time.. you won't have a girl to protect you." He laughed hard and held his hand back ready to strike one last time, when the wind began to blow uncontrollably. The strange force caused lightning and thunder, making the other boys run away "Get back here you cowards!" Daniel let go of the boy and looked around with dumbstruck looks. They suddenly heard a rumbling sound coming from the strange hole behind them.

The wind wrapped itself around Daniel and Derek, causing them to fall down the hole.. into the strange dark abyss.

**Ohhhh no. This is not good.. or is it? Don't worry I'll get back to my main characters, we just needed a SIMPLE explanation of what is going on in the real world! **

**Thanks for your reviews and follows! **

**-Rosesoffantasy**


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Minnie took me out to find new clothes.. While Mickey took Bastian. Not like the ones I had sucked. We walked into what looked like a small store on the Outside, but from the inside it was huge, isles and isles of dresses, pants, shoes, purses "I've never seen so many clothes in my life." And that was true. Aunt Elsa never got me any special clothes, everything was hand-me-downs or from a thrift store.

Minnie giggled as she gently pushed me in the dressing room "Now just stay in here, I'll pass you some clothes." She smiled and immediately handed me ten dresses.

I felt like we stayed in the store for at least five hours. I tried on every dress, every pair of shoes and even evening dresses that I didn't think I would need at any time. Every color imaginable; pink, purple, maroon, light blue, dark blue. Minnie chose a light blue dress with two inch straps. The dress flared out as I walked, and I slipped on little white shoes. Minnie brought all the dresses to the front as I stupidly stuttered "Um.. Minnie, I-I have no-"

"Don't worry! It's my pleasure." She smiled and grabbed my hand "You can just take me out to lunch when you get your first paycheck!" we laughed as the saleswoman placed all the clothes in a single bag.

"Thank you Minnie, I don't know what to say.." In an impulse I hugged her tightly, as she patted my back "No problem! Now let's do something with that hair!"

The dog lady working at the salon immediately brought me in, setting me in the chair. She smiled as she grabbed my hair, pulling it and within seconds my hair was magically curled at my shoulders. I looked in the mirror, besides the cartoon features.. I looked different.. A good different, I looked like my mom.

"It looks perfect!" Minnie smiled. She looked at her watch, jumping up "Oh my gosh! We're running late for work! You can't be late on your first day!" she grabbed my hand, as we paid for the haircut, ran down the street and headed into the club.

"Finally, you show up!" Donald huffed

Minnie pushed me into the kitchen and smiled "I'll go get your uniform, just let Goofy give you the 411 on serving!" she saw my nervous look "You are gonna do great!"

Goofy was handling many plates as his attention was turned to me "Oh Rosella! Thank goodness your- AYHOOOOOOoooo!" he slipped, making the plates crash to the floor "Whoops." I laughed and started to help him picking up the plates. After we had the mess cleaned up, Goofy told me how to take orders and to be polite, not to crowd the customer.

"Now many of our smaller guests will be at smaller tables, so you'll want to make sure you don't step on them!" he laughed "The larger guests sit at the top, so ya don't have ta worry about crowding them, Ahuyuk!" He suddenly started to shake "B-But please whatever you do.. stay away from table thirty three.. Leave it to me."

I felt my heart drop with fear "What's at table thirty three?"

He was about to answer as Minnie came through the doors "We're set to open in twenty minutes, Rosella, your uniform is in the girls locker room!" she pushed me out the door as I had so many questions.. Most importantly what was so bad about table thirty three?

* * *

><p>I looked myself in the mirror at my uniform. A knee length black skirt, a white button up blouse and a red vest with the house of mouse logo on the chest. I took the necklace out of my shirt and displayed it.. it was some sort of good luck.. I guess. I walked out in wonder, watching hundreds of.. Disney characters walking about in the club. I ducked my head as Aladdin and Jasmine flew above me, I nearly squealed in delight watching Winnie the Pooh and the rest of the hundred acre wood walk to their table. I remained a calm façade, slowly walking into the kitchen.<p>

Goofy clearly forgot what he was supposed to tell me and handed me a small notepad to take orders, I walked out like a small child, eager to talk to all of these characters from my childhood. I watched Mickey step on stage and start the first cartoon. He sent a small smiled as the lights dimmed.

I walked up to Cinderella's fairy godmother, Cinderella and her prince who smiled gently "Hello dear. Are you new?" The godmother said.

"Yes." I said nervously "My name is Rosella, it's nice to meet you.. what can I get you?" I took their order and walked off, leaning on the door with delight "This is awesome!" I gave Gus the order and walked off again, this time to meet the other amazing characters.

* * *

><p>Minnie met with Mickey backstage "So, how is Rosella doin?"<p>

"Probably the best waitress here! Everyone so far loves her! I've only heard good things.."

Mickey quirked an eyebrow "Did Goofy warn her about table thirty three?" Minnie looked at him with a wide eyed glance and gasped "I thought you were gonna do it!"

* * *

><p>I noticed Bastian in the kitchen, mopping the floor. I tussled his hair "You alright?"<p>

"Yeah! This is amazing!" I laughed as I headed to the dining area. I handed Mulan and Shang their plates, walking back to the kitchen, suddenly I was grabbed by the waist by.. a long black tentacle?!

I was set down hard on the floor as the tentacle picked me back up "Well, Well, Well.. what have we got here?" I looked up in amazement as I was face to face with Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Cruella, Scar, and Captain Hook, all staring at me with a hungering stare. "What's wrong dear? Squid got your tongue?"

"Let go of my sister!" Bastian said behind me, I blocked him as the villains laughed. Scar looked at him with a hungry grin "Oh look.. an appetizer.." Bastian gulped as I blocked him from his sharp teeth "He's not on the menu.." I looked at Bastian "Go back in the kitchen."

"Rosella!"

"Bastian, listen to me please." He ran off as I faced the villains, laughing as I dusted myself off, Hades quirked an eyebrow "So obviously we got some fresh meat, what the mouse doesn't have enough people to wait tables?"

Jafar stared at me with a grin "At least she is pretty.. not like that goof who falls over himself." He smiled, making me nervous "What is your name, my dear?"

I stayed silent while Kaa slithered at my feet "Excusssssssssse me… I would like to have my order taken, Pleasssssssse."

Laughter erupted from the table as I worriedly began to step away from the table. I was grabbed again pulled to hades warm face, his hair burning my face "Hello? I want my order taken? Or maybe your ears don't work so well?"

"My ears work fine.. its my nose I'm worried about." They laughed as Hades glared at them.

Hook brought up his metal hook "Maybe we can have the lass learn a lesson, starting with that pretty face of hers." he brought the sharp hook to my skin as I suddenly heard a voice behind me "Hades. Put her down!" I turned around to face Mickey and Minnie, standing in my defense "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Minnie stomped her foot down.

Hades let go of me "Aw we were just having some fun with the new kid, no harm done." he leaned back in his seat, making me want to kick it from under him. I started to walk away "Watch your back girl.. Mickey's not always gonna be there to save you."

* * *

><p>Mickey led us into the kitchen as I fiddled with my fingers "I'm guessing that is table thirty three?"<p>

"Yes! well, I hope you didn't cause much trouble.. are you OK?" he patted my shoulder.

I lied "Yeah, I'm fine."

"For a while, let goofy handle them.. if they pick on you let us know.." Minnie smiled "And try not to start anything.."

"I'll try. I'm sorry." I shortly said.

Max suddenly burst through the door, with a man leaning on his shoulder "Um.. guys? I found another fainter!"

I noticed the moppy black hair as I gently lifted his head in shock "Derek?"

"Rosella?" his eyes widened, he suddenly fainted to the ground. Brilliant… how am I gonna fix this?

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG.. SCHOOL KIND OF SUCKS A LITTLE.. THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Derek?" Rosella rubbed his head with a towel "Derek can you hear me?" she sighed as Mickey tapped her on the shoulder "You know this boy?"

"He's my best friend." She sent a lopsided smile to Mickey as Derek started to stir "Ro…"

"Derek. Wake up please." She blew a strand of her burgundy hair out of her face.

He jolted up and made eye contact with Rosella "Rosella? You're alive?! Unless.. Oh no I'm dead!" he started to faint again as Rosella lightly tapped his face "Derek stay awake! Its me!"

"Rosella." He whispered and looked behind her at Mickey and the gang staring in concern "And.. Mickey Mouse?"

Mickey smiled and laid out his glove "Pleased to meet you Derek! I'm Mickey Mouse! Sorry we couldn't have met in a different situation ha ha!" he laughed along with the others as he started to push everyone out "Well guys, we better give them some time alone." he closed the door behind him as Derek sat up in the dressing room "I-I can't believe this.. I have to be dreaming."

Rosella sat in front of him "I'm afraid it's true.. but how did you get here? I thought the entrance disappeared."

Derek ran a hand through his curly hair "Everyone thought you and Bastian were done for, we thought you were dead!" he sighed "There was a news van, Elsa was calling you crazy and Daniel…ughh.. he was bragging that you were his girlfriend."

"Ew."

"Yeah.. so I punched him." he said making her smile "So anyway.. he chased me down to that closed gate that was opened. He found me and him and his dum dums beat me up.. then the sky went grey and me and him were sucked in."

She quirked an eyebrow "Wait _We?" _

"Me and Daniel."

Rosella's green eyes widened "He's here? But why? This is no accident.."

"You're tellin me! do we know how to get home?" Derek sat up in his seat as he watched her pace back and forth "Okay.. Well. We were all sent here for a reason.. For now we have to lie low and.."

Derek shrugged his shoulders "And?"

"Figure out a way to get home Derek."

Derek applauded her sarcastically "Well that sounds good!"

She huffed and laid down on the couch "Can you think of something better?!" she watched him remain silent "For now we can.. live here I guess. I can ask Mickey to get you a job.. OH! I almost forgot." She leaned in "You can't say that you are from another world.. Just the thought of telling them we've been sucked down a dark hole near an old tree seems… crazy. And the last thing I want to be called is crazy." She helped Derek up "Just stay on your feet, stay away from table thirty three and if you need anything, tell me." she hugged him "I really couldn't have gotten through this without you, I mean it." she walked out as Derek knocked out of his trance "Oh yeah, no big deal.. I love falling into dark empty pits to other worlds.."

His eyes widened "Table thirty three? What's wrong with table thirty three?"

She turned around before the door closed "Let's hope you'll never have to find out."

**Okay I'm sorry It's short but I REALLY need to update for you guys (because you are all amazing) thanks for sticking around! I will update as soon as I can!**

**Review and Follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

Derek wandered around the club before opening, just to get a feel of being around the club. He wandered around, noticing everything became animated before his eyes. His blue eyes wandered to a large mirror, with a gold lining around as the frame. He would have never imagined he would be here, resting at the residence of Mickey Mouse, and working at the House of Mouse. Derek looked himself in the mirror and noticed his reflection. His blue eyes like they were drawn, and his hair seemed more curly and bouncy than usual. He whispered to himself "Wow.." and in an instant his reflection was hindered by a large green mask covering his face, and flames began to burst from the mirror "Whoa!"

"Who awakes me from my slumber?" the mirror said with a deep voice.

Before Derek could say anything, Rosella blocked him "No one, it's fine.. just go back to sleep." The face in the mirror disappeared as she helped Derek up.

Derek dusted himself off "I don't remember that mirror."

Bastian peered between the both of them "Don't remember? That mirror is infamous.. It appears in the first half of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_… everyone knows that mirror."

"Well I think I remember why I forgot.." he looked over at Rosella "Thanks.. how long have you been here? You seem REALLY experienced.."

"About a week?" she thought to herself "I think time passes slower here than in our universe.."

"Freaky.. it feels like only one day." he was about to speak again when Mickey and Minnie started to speak to the staff.

Mickey sat atop a small stool "Okay everyone! We're opening in ten minutes!" he looked over at Rosella, Bastian and Derek "I believe in you three! You got this!" he hoped down and whispered to Rosella "Just make sure you control yourself with table Thirty Three okay?" He smiled and patted her on the back and walked backstage.

Minnie pulled Derek's sleeve "So you will be serving, I trust that Goofy taught you everything." Derek nodded happily and Minnie smiled "Good! You'll do fine! Just smile and be friendly!" she giggled and followed Mickey backstage.

As soon as the doors opened, Derek was amazed watching all his favorite characters walk before his eyes. Even Chernobog, the giant devil beast flew through the doors to his spot on the top floor of the club. He quickly ran into the kitchen and took Rosella by the shoulders "I just—wha- this is SO COOL!" he spun around "I AM NEVER LEAVING!"

Rosella laughed and handed him a notepad and a pencil "Just take the orders, bring them back here.. be nice.."

He watched him run out as she quickly grabbed his collar "Derek?"

His blue eyes looked up innocently at her "Yes?"

"No freaking out."

He let go and quickly ran out, taking a breath and getting ready to take his first order. Derek, as casual as possible walked up to his first table, which was with Mulan and Mushu, with Crikee sitting on Mulan's shoulder. "Hello!" he started "Welcome to the House of Mouse can I take your order?"

"Yes. I'll have some of the three pigs vegan plate and a tray of the elephant graveyard steak and-"

"Mushu.." Mulan said, making the small dragon hush "We'll have our usual.. hey, you look new.. nice to meet you! I'm-"

"Oh no need to introduce! I'm a huge fan!" he shook her hand and he nervously chuckled "It's an honor to be your server tonight! I mean, who can take on the Huns and live to tell the tale.. really..WOW"

She laughed "Good to hear!" Derek kept staring in amazement and he knocked himself out of his trance "Anyway.. I'll go get your order.." he laughed nervously and headed into the kitchen, giving Gus the first order of the night.

* * *

><p>As the night passed on, Derek did a splendid job giving and taking orders. He zoomed around the dining hall in pure joy taking the orders of his most beloved characters. He noticed Rosella kneeling down and decided to help. He approached closer, noticing she was dealing with a small dispute:<p>

"What seems to be the problem?"he watched as she sighed.

The Great Mouse detective, Basil of Baker street stomped his foot down "The problem Miss Rosella is that this depraved, sewer-" she used her finger to cover his mouth and her eyes went wide "Basil, be a gentleman.."

Ratigan laughed "Mhhmm yes Basil, do be a gentleman."

Rosella sent an icy stare to the tall, well, dressed rat as she released her finger from Basil who had calmed down "I apologize Miss Rosella.. Anyway.. HIM and his thugs seemed to have taken our table and have set us a rather discriminatory trap.. expecting our apparent simple minds to fall for it.. Luckily I was able to stop Dawson from making a horrible mistake." He pointed over to a mouse trap and she noticed Dawson blushing in embarrassment.

"Ratigan? Do you have anything to say?"

He gracefully bowed "Well my dear Rosella.. Beautiful and Radiant Rosella, kind and gentle Rosella-"

Basil muttered "Suck up."

"I'm warning you!" Ratigan turned red as Rosella laid her hand between the two "Enough! Continue.."

He sighed "Well, what had happened was that I was approaching my table when this uncivilized mouse decided to start ranting like a barbarian about ME thieving his table.. and the mousetrap was a simple precaution, nothing more." He smiled and patted Rosella's large hand "I ensure you my dear, this was no act of violence."

She rolled her eyes and stupidly played along "Well, I can see that only one argument proves true.." Ratigan slyly smirked at his advasary "I mean it seems impossible that BOTH of your tables went missing.. like it was meant for Basil to fall into such an obvious trap." Bastian quickly ran out of the kitchen and handed her a small table "But it's funny that me and Bastian found this hiding behind a sack of flour in the kitchen.. care to explain Professor?"

Ratigan nervously looked around as she sighed "What I can do is seat you as far away from each other as possible.. would that be O.K?"

They both answered "YES!"

She laid out her hand for Basil and Dawson as Ratigan growled and hit Fidget in the back of the head "You idiot!"

Derek followed Rosella as she kneeled down in front of the stage "Here you go guys, best seats in the house!" she set the table and the mice down as basil bowed to her "Thank you Miss Rosella, I am not sure I'd still have my very life if you were not there." He took her finger and kissed it as she smiled "It is no problem Basil, just control your temper!"

Basil huffed "Well he-"

"Alright.. It's O.K." she leaned closer to the two mice "Just between you and me.. You two are my favorite mice..." she looked up at the Mickey and Minnie cartoon playing and pointed "Well, besides them." Basil and Dawson blushed as Basil cleared his throat "Thank you my dear, I will work on my temper."

She got up as Derek patted her back "You have to admit this job is the COOLEST."

"Better than serving Elsa.. I'll tell you." She giggled "I just wonder where Daniel disappeared to." she suddenly heard a voice behind her "Excuse me miss?"

She turned around and smiled slightly, as Derek and Bastian walked back to the kitchen "Yes Mr. Merlin?"

The wizard in the blue cloak laughed "Please my dear it is just Merlin!" his owl, Archimedes frowned "Hmph! You want respect and you have some common waitress call you by your first name!"

"Hush Archimedes! We are in the presence of a young lady!" Merlin smiled at her as the brown owl looked around "Young lady? I see no young lady!" Merlin hit him on the head with his cane as the owl disappeared into his small little bird house, shutting the door.

Rosella took out her notepad "Merlin, can I take your order? I am very sorry but I do have a lot of people to tend to-"

"Oh they can wait, or… hmphh." His beard twisted as he thought to himself "Well, alright.." she started to walk off as he spoke again "I mean, perhaps you want to stay here all your life.. or would you like to know the reason why that necklace around your neck can change color?"

She stopped in her tracks, her green eyes widening "You know about me and Bastian?"

"My dear girl I know EVERYTHING!" he waved his hand as a spoon started to stir his tea "You resemble your mother so much.."

"What did you say-"

He interrupted her "Can I meet you somewhere else?" he looked around "Perhaps somewhere more private.."

Hurriedly, she blurted out "My shift ends at midnight.. do you mind?"

"I do not mind waiting." He waved his hand "Now go on! Take your orders! I'll be here!" he smiled gently as the girl cautiously walked back to the kitchen. He rubbed his hands together "Oh this will work out swimmingly! I am rather excited Archimedes!"

The owl peered out of his little bird house "Well from what I can see she will never be up to the task-"

"Oh hush up you pile of feathers!"

"Humph! Quamph! Ah! OH! I have never!" his feathers became ruffled as he went back into his birdhouse and slammed the door.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! I FINALLY ADDED MORE INTERACTIONS! I CAN WAIT TO CONTINUE! REVIEWS ARE APPRICIATED!**


	11. Chapter 11

As the club began to close, I began to think to myself about what Merlin wants. I mean.. I only saw the movie a couple times, always thinking Merlin was funny and Archademies was down right mean, but he certainly meant well. Bastian loved how he was able to do magic, and always wished he could do that to his bullies. He knows how to get us back… but.. do I want to go back? This is like a dream come true..

"Rosella?" Goofy patted me on the shoulder, knocking me out of my trance.

"Hmm? Yes Goofy?" I stood up straight.

He was holding over ten plates on his shoulders and both of his arms "I need you to take care of table thirty three.."

My eyes nearly fell out of my head "W-What? Mickey said-"

"I know, but gwarsh I have TONS of orders.. I don't know where they all came from! Even the penguins are confused! Can you please?" he sent me a pout as I blew a strand of hair out of my face "I'll do it."

I nervously walked up to the table of Villains, taking a deep breath in and stepping in front of the table. Hades chuckled "Well, Well, Well.. look who's here.."

I rolled my eyes "You got my attention, can I take your order?" I looked over at Scar, who was joined by the hyenas "And no.. my little brother is not on the menu.."

Shenzi cackled "Please, if I wanted something good I wouldn't choose that runt." The other two, Bonzai and Ed cackled with her, making me roll my eyes once more.

Hades wrapped his smoke like hand around my shoulder "Hey, we're all friends here.. I mean not with you.. but my advice? Do you want it?" I looked into his cold dead eyes as he continued "You're a nice girl.. I'm guessing.. but you've got hutspah. I like it. You should probably hang out with us more often..we like to see a new face hanging around here, and you should probably choose your friends more carefully.."

"Not like that Goof." Ursula pointed to Goofy, who was starting to clumsily fall with the plates in his hands. The group laughed as I suddenly clicked everything together "You placed all those orders didn't you?"

Jafar stroked his snake like staff "We were hoping for a laugh, but it seems that messing with him is a simple task.. not like what power we have to take control of you." Suddenly, I was wrapped around by Kaa, who snuck from behind "Lissssstennnn here…. We're not going to harm you… You can Trussssssst in ussssss…" his eyes peered into me, sending me in a weird trance. His eyes began to spin as I followed the glowing orbs. I heard Jafar's voice filling my mind, his was the "You will assist us in the destruction of-"

"Jafar! Let the girl go." The trance stopped and I was dropped to the floor, not even knowing I was in the air. The room began to spin as my eyes peered behind me to see Merlin leaning on his wood cane.

Jafar rolled his eyes "Stay out of this old man."

Hades chimed in "Yeah, we were just having fun.."

His beard began to twist as he muttered "Pfft, Ohpmmh.. old MAN?"

Mickey peered behind him "Is there a problem here?" he was holding his wizarding hat in his hands, it glowed as I watched him about to put it on top of his head. The villains began to squirm as Jafar placed his staff down. His scared look became a small grin "Of course Mickey.. I would not wish to ruin the reputation of this.. wonderful club." The rest of the group snickered as Iago, his parrot began to squak "Jafar! But she's the one-" Ursula shut his beak as Mickey rolled his eyes "Just please attempt to be a good guest here, not terrorize my staff and we won't bother you.." they all walked away as Merlin helped me up, only to be tripped by Kaa's long tail and fell into a pie that Kaa pushed in my way before I met the floor. Suddenly, a bucket of blue paint was poured on me.. thanks to Iago.

"Pick your friends carefully kid!" Hades yelled over the laughter.

Shenzi and the other two hyenas chortled "Feeling Blue? Bwahhhahahaha!" she said making the others squirm with laughter in their seats.

The cream and shell of the pie was smeared all over my face, with the paint falling down my uniform as I looked around in embarrassment, the table began to laugh wildly as the other guests like looked on in concern at my expense, my face began to turn red and tears began to fall down my face as I let go of Merlin's arm and ran through the kitchen to the back alley where the trash is taken out. I ran to a broken bench and began to sob when I felt someone gently touching my hair "There, there dear girl.. don't cry."

I looked up and met with Merlin's gentle smile, I sat up and leaned against a wall "It's not fair.. why me and Bastian? I just don't understand .."

He continued to smile "Not understanding allows you to discover new things.. yes it is not easy, and it isn't fair to not know.. but in time you will."

"Merlin?" I started "Why are you looking after me so much? I mean.. you don't have to.. I spent years looking after Bastian on my own." I crossed my arms as he chuckled "I know.."

"I spent practically all my- Wait.. WHAT?"

Merlin dusted off the top of a small garbage can and sat down "I know a lot about you and Bastian.. I've been watching over you two as I promised Anna and Peter.."

My eyes widened "You knew my parents?"

"I think being a great great great great GREAT Uncle and godfather should have some responsibility." He chuckled "But yes I know your parents." He snapped his fingers and rolled out a long scroll "Rosella Genevive Evans and Bastian.. Martin? Hmmm this is a mistake.." he waved his hand "OH that's right.. wrong copy.." he waved his hand across the words to change Martin to Merlin "Here we are Bastian Merlin Evans. Has a nice ring to it eh?" he cleared his throat "It says here on your records that I am your primary guardian in the request of your parents."

I shook my head "But Aunt Elsa said we were left-"

He blew a raspberry at her name "Elsa.. Bah! She's always been jealous of how much attention I gave Anna.. but I must admit Anna did have more heart in her little finger than Elsa had.. that old, lazy.." he sighed "But besides that here you are at last! So about your training.. I believe that Bastian needs a proper education as well, I have observed he has been bullied at school." I watched him pace back and forth "We will start teaching the boy and I can give you lessons after your shifts here obviously .. I do wonder though if he's ready to start-"

I stomped my foot down "Wait just a minute! This is a lot to take in.. I just need to figure out a way to get home! I have no idea what you are talking about! My parents never mentioned you.. Listen you're a great wizard I'm sure.. but I don't think some estranged Uncle and godfather is going to convince me that I have great power." I kicked a can "You saw what happened back there. I can't even defend myself." I started to walk out of the alley "Thanks anyway Merlin."

"Aren't you tired of being told you can't? You're father and mother would be very disappointed to see how you've been raised." He was about to disappear when I stopped him "Wait!"

He turned to me and hugged me tightly "Good to finally call you my niece after all these years, goodness you resemble your mother so much!" he grabbed my chin "And you have your father's prominent chin! HA!" he straightened out his blue cloak "You may call me Merlin.. nothing else.. We will tell Bastian tomorrow of his lessons and soon get you started!"

"What lessons? I am not sure I understand what lessons you are talking about."

He started "Anna and Peter are great wizards.."

"Like Harry Potter?" I interrupted.

"What?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I stopped and listened.

"You see, your parents have great power.. to manipulate things.. to defend themselves and to help others in need.. to travel to different universes. Two of the greatest explorers of our time.. But with great power comes great destruction and chaos if not controlled.. I taught both of them to control their powers from a great evil that wanted it to- well I'm getting ahead of myself... What power they possessed is inside you and Bastian." He pointed to my necklace "And that charm is what is going to help you." He patted my shoulder assuredly "Lets meet in a couple days to discuss this and start your first lesson.. Perhaps my house." He started to disappear into this shimmering dust, allowing me to hear his voice one last time "Remember that fear is the only thing stopping you.." he disappeared leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Minnie came through the back door "Rosella? Oh thank goodness!" she looked at my stained uniform "Oh those bullies! Let's take you back to my place and get you fixed up.. You had a long night." she smiled and pulled my arm, leading me back into the house of mouse.. only one question was in my mind:

What have my parents been hiding all these years?

**Review and follow! I love writing for Merlin! He's the best! I couldn't help the **_**Harry Potter**_** reference.. the nerd in me snorted and forced me to write it… Reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

"_We can't do this to them they're just children" The woman whispered. She nervously looked out the window as the man touched her shoulder "If we don't he will torture them.. kill them if he had the chance." The man took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes "I know that Merlin would be-"_

_The woman interrupted "What can he do on his own?...It's too dangerous." she crossed her arms "Merlin told me about this part of the map that's hidden, It's probably found by now.." _

"_Probably or definite." The father sighed "I believe Merlin can help "If we send them to my sister's there safety is guaranteed." _

"_What about Merlin?" the dad leaned on a table "And their powers?"_

_The mother paced back and forth "I want them safe. Regardless of what Merlin thinks is best for them. Magic or not." The wife bit her fingers in distress "You and I can go-" _

"_Mommy?" a little girl of no more than three yawned "I can't sleep." _

_The father picked up the girl "Nightmares again sweetie?" the dark red head girl nodded and sucked her thumb. The mother grabbed the child and held her close, beginning to rock her "Shhh my little Sunshine.. it's okay.. we're together." The little girl smiled in her mother's soft embrace. _

_Suddenly the door burst open, as a dark fog entered the room. The growl of a large dark beast consumed the room and grabbed the two parents from the child. The room began to go dark as the little girl tried to reach for her parents, they grew smaller and smaller as the beast grew bigger and bigger, more menacing as these bright golden eyes were the only thing seen in the darkness. _

_The girl watched the entire scene in horror as she began to shout to her parents "Mommy! Daddy! Come back! Please! Don't leave me!"_

* * *

><p>"NOOO!" Rosella woke up in a sweat, deeply breathing and noticing that it was a dream. She felt her forehead, noticing beads of sweat. Minnie came in her bathrobe and P.J's, running into the room "Rosella! What's wrong?!" she jumped onto her bed and held her hand gently "Are you alright?"<p>

She began to calm down "Nightmare.. I'll be okay.. Really."

Minnie touched her shoulder "You're sweating." Minnie rubbed her back, Rosella's breathing turned to normal "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." She sighed as Minnie jumped off the bed "Alright.." she said uneasily "I'll see you in the morning.." she shut the door.

Rosella held her head in her hands "What is happening to me.."

* * *

><p>"Our Uncle?"<p>

"Yes."

"And he.."

"Yes Bastian."

"Thinks we have.. Powers?" He nervously laughed.

Rosella nodded "Yes Bastian.." Bastian looked out the small kitchen window at Merlin, who sat watching the beginning of the show. His blue eyes widened "This can't be true."

Rosella sighed and began to rub her temples "I know. But he knows mom and dad." She turned him around and fixed the red tie tied around his neck "It's hard to explain.. I need you to trust me." she combed a hand through his orange hair "And Merlin. Just think! You'll be taking lessons from one of the greatest wizards of all time! Just make sure you listen to everything he has to say... It could help us get home." Rosella tussled his hair as he walked out of the kitchen, to greet the guests of the night.

Minnie rushed around the building, as the club was beginning to open "Rosella! I need you to fix the chandelier from the second floor. Three lights went out because of Chernebog's horns hitting the roof." She pointed to Derek "You need to hold it to make sure she doesn't fall."

"Yes Mam!" he sent her a salute and headed out the door to get the ladder. Rosella nervously bit her lip "Minnie I'm not sure about this.. I'm not very comfortable with heights." The mouse patted her back "Don't worry.. the ladder is perfectly safe."

She walked outside to see the largest ladder she had ever seen. The twenty five foot ladder luckily had railing on both sides, and reached to the domed ceiling where the large chandelier was hanging. It was a crystal chandelier that had many different crystals hanging from it, making a beautiful design.. the newest addition added by one of the clubs benefactors; Scrooge McDuck. The stingy duck moved looked up at the light "Listen lass. I paid good money for that fixture.. those three lights have to be fixed VERY carefully. Break one crystal and your paycheck for the next two weeks is going in my pocket."

She looked down at him, then back to the top of the ladder which was being circled comically by vultures…. cartoons. Rosella sighed "Okay.. Here we go." She headed up the large ladder, clinging onto the rail with a tight grip. Derek held the ladder as he watched Mickey start the beginning of the show:

"Welcome everybody! It's great to be back, I'm so tired.. I took a plane right around where Peter Pan lives.. but the problem was I could Never-Land!"

The crowd began to laugh as Derek leaned on the ladder and clapped "OH he's a genius."

"Derek." Rosella said as Derek clung onto the ladder "Sorry!"

Mickey continued "I also went to a soccer game and saw Cinderella playing!.. She couldn't play though because she kept running away from the ball, kept losing her shoes, and she had a pumpkin for a coach!" Cinderella giggled along with her mice and Fairy Godmother "Oh that's terribly true!" the princess giggled.

Derek burst into laughter and applauded him once more, right as Rosella reached the top of the ladder and was about to change the lights "Almost.. Got it!" she reached to the light, about to remove the dead bulb when she suddenly slipped.. She fell off the tall ladder and shouted "DEREK!"

As if slow motion, Everyone watched as Rosella fell off the edge of the ladder and headed down the twenty five foot drop.. to the hard floor beneath her. As the floor came closer to her, she closed her eyes and suddenly felt someone's safe arms around her. She plopped with an "Ooof" as she opened her eyes slowly to meet the eyes of the person holding her "Miss, are you alright?"

Her eyes widened to meet a pair of hazel eyes with flickers of gold in the middle, the man had golden brown hair that grew a little past his ears "You had some fall there." The man continued to look at her with concern as the guests in the club began to applaud him. Mickey nervously looked around "Let's play our first cartoon shall we! Hit it!" the lights dimmed as Mickey ran off the stage to the staff "Zipiti Doo Da! What is going on!"

Rosella remained speechless "Ah.. I…"

Minnie giggled "Oh thank goodness you were here Zephr!" The boy smiled as he stood Rosella upright "Oh sorry.. you might be a little weak at the knees falling from that height. How did you get up there anyway." Everyone turned to Derek, who nervously fidgeted with his fingers "It was an accident."

Daisy huffed "You not watching the ladder got almost Rosella hurt! Or worse!"

"What a klutz!" Donald crossed his arms. Derek backed up nervously, as Zephr began to speak again "I'm sorry we couldn't have met in another setting.. I'm Zephr Periit.. but you already knew that I guess?.. And you are Rosella I'm guessing?"

Rosella nodded silently as she finally began to speak "I mean yes.. I am.. Rosella Evans. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand "Thanks for your help."

Minnie continued to smile "We just hired him this morning! We needed a good technician for our backstage."

Goofy giggled "And we need someone to catch all our clumsy staff! Ahyuck!"

Daisy held the headset close to her "Okay.. Yes.. Got it.." She rolled her eyes "Pete's here."

Mickey looked at the stage as the first cartoon began to end "Oh great. Min?"

"I got it."

Rosella looked at the front, thinking that Minnie needs backup "Well, I better go..Nice meeting you."

He looked over to her and sent a lopsided smile "Just make sure you don't fall from any high places." Rosella smiled awkwardly as she bumped into the wall and cursed at herself "Bye."

* * *

><p>"Lookie here mouse! I asked for this weeks rent!"<p>

Mickey crossed his arms "And I told you! I gave it to you two days ago!"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Pete began to turn red as Rosella stood behind Mickey "Oh look who's here to defend you.. a little girl!" he began to laugh as Rosella turned to Daisy "Daisy, last week's schedule if you would please."

The white duck smiled "Gladly.."

She skimmed through the schedule "Oh, here it is.. Tuesday the tenth of January. Rent paid to Pete.. order received. Next rent due in exactly one month." She placed the book in Daisy's hand "It helps now to keep record of this.."

Pete began to huff as Mickey patted her on the back "Rosella you're a bonafide genius!"

"Rosella?" Said a voice behind Pete, who was now noticing the interaction.

Rosellas green eyes brightened "Daniel?" she stepped back to notice Daniel who was now an animated character like everyone else. He wore a nice business suit, with his brown hair slicked back making his brown eyes brighter. His eyes were noticeably bigger and animated, while he still remained his strong confident stature. He walked up to Rosella "It's so good to see you! This is unreal!"

"What are you doing here?"

Daniel slicked back a piece of hair in his face "Well, what happened was I.."

"Daniel?" Rosella looked behind her to see Derek, giving him a hateful glare.

"Mooney." Daniel's eyes narrowed "I thought you were a goner."

Derek puffed up "Well we all make mistakes.. Didn't really estimate hitting me so many times, did you?"

Rosella looked at Daniel in anger as he grabbed her hand "Come on Rosella, we're going home." She broke away from his grip "I'm not going anywhere…"

"What? You wanna stay with all these crazy animals?"

Rosella crossed her arms "They treat me better than my actual family would."

"Honey you're obviously hallucinating." Daniel grabbed her arm again "It's okay.. come on." he yanked on her arm. Derek was about to grab her from him when she broke away "No Daniel. I'm staying here."

Pete and Mickey chimed in, starting with Pete "You know this girl?"

"You know this boy?" Mickey said as Daniel crossed his arms "We used to be in a beautiful relationship."

Rosella and Daniel shouted "SHE'S/I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" They both high fived each other and glared at Daniel.

"Believe me we're through Rosella.. I found Pete here.. he's the only rational person here.." Pete grabbed him by the collar "Come on kid.. I'm done talkin to these little twerps!" Pete dragged him out as Daniel shouted "You'll never get home without my help! You need me!"

Mickey patted Rosella on the shoulder "Don't worry about those bullies Rosella.. It doesn't surprise me Pete would find another stooge." Mickey rushed backstage "Promise me you won't worry!"

Derek nudged her "Ro? You alright.." she nodded softly and smiled "Yeah.. Yes. It's gonna be O.K."

_Merlin.. please help us get home._

**_DANIEL'S BACK.. OY VEY.. ROSELLA IS GETTING MORE DREAMS.. BUT WHAT DO THEY ALL MEAN? I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY ARE GREAT! _**

**_REVIEW AND FOLLOW_**


End file.
